Second Chances
by ooncer
Summary: Emma's parents won't leave her alone, Henry has closed himself off, Regina has cheated on her. On the eve of her 30th birthday, Emma makes a wish. Her life in Storybrooke is washed away. But how will she use her second chance? Because as we all know, Magic always comes... with a price. Thanks to Blondie Productions YouTube channel for the idea! Link is on my profile.
1. 1 Whiskey Therapy

**A.N: The lovelier than lovely FaerieTales4ever and I were inspired and this is the result! We hope you enjoy it!**

1

Whiskey Therapy

It never failed to amaze Emma Swan how different the atmosphere at Granny's was in the wee hours of the morning. Within the space of a few hours the diner had gone from being crammed to the rafters with the rabble of Storybrooke to a quiet, secluded spot for those wishing to drown their sorrows. Tonight, it was just the blonde who sat at the bar, absent-mindedly swirling a glass of amber liquid as Granny busied herself with dirty dishes and Ruby cleaned out the soda fountain.

"You look as if you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders," the old woman observed as she meticulously polished a glass and placed it on the shelf above the counter. Emma gave a noncommittal shrug and took another sip of her drink, the ice clinking musically against the side of the glass. Truthfully, she felt like she had the weight of several worlds on her shoulders. Most would guess it was because she was the Savior, as everyone liked to say, and they wouldn't be entirely wrong. Emma had never been a leader, nor did she ever want to be. All she wanted to do, all she ever learned to do, was survive. One day at a time, doing what needed to be done to stay alive.

And then she'd landed in Storybrooke.

Within the span of just under a year she'd found the son she'd given away when she was eighteen and discovered her parents were not only alive, but that they were freaking fairy tale characters. Snow White and Prince Charming to be exact. They'd been cursed by a Queen - for as mad as she was right now, Emma refused to call her True Love evil - and she, the lonely orphan, had been the only one who could save them.

And save them she had. Everything was a hazy blur now; a crazy surreal jumble of spells and breakups and rumors and happily ever afters. Emma had managed to save both her son and the woman she loved and for a awhile, she thought she couldn't ever be happier. Everything had finally fallen into place.

Then it all came crashing down. It shouldn't have surprised her by now; nothing good in her life ever lasted. But despite herself, she thought maybe, just maybe, this time, it could.

Emma laughed out loud then, shaking her head rapidly and wiping a lone tear as it slowly trickled down her cheek. How could she have been so foolish? How could she think Regina would ever love her?

"What's wrong Emma?" Ruby asked, shaking the blonde from her thoughts.  
"Oh, ya know. Just stuff."  
"Stuff?"  
"Well, people."  
"Has Leroy been spreading gossip again? He's a douche, Emma. Don't let him get to you."  
Emma smirked. "For once, not Leroy." She sighed, realizing she needed to speak to someone about it all. Ruby and Granny seemed as good a choice as any. "Actually, it's my parents. And Regina, And Henry. And, well, everything."  
Granny came over and sat down, giving the blonde a sympathetic nod, encouraging her to go on, "Maybe you should start from the beginning," she suggested.

Emma sighed as she downed the rest of her drink, "Well, I guess it all started a few days ago…."

* * *

_Struggling to juggle the four heavy grocery bags, Emma fumbled in her pocket for the keys to the loft. "Little help here kid?" she grunted.  
Henry's attention snapped up from his video game, "Oh shit, sorry Ma."  
"Language Henry," she reminded him sternly as he took one of the bags from her.  
"Oof," he sighed as the full weight of the food made his arms shake, "What's in here, bricks?"  
Emma laughed, "You're grandma wanted taco fixings," she replied, pulling out Mary Margaret's extensive list and showing it to him.  
"Wow," her son breathed, his eyes widening, "Are we feeding the dwarves too?"  
The blonde shrugged, "Don't know kid, I just did what she asked." she replied as she turned the key in the lock.  
"Hey, guess what?" Henry called as they entered the apartment, "taco shells were on sale."  
Emma laughed at Henry's enthusiasm, "Apparently tacos? Not a big seller in the Enchanted-" They were interrupted by the sound of stifled giggling coming from Mary Margaret and David's "bedroom."_

_"I didn't know you guys were-" she began, pulling back the thin curtain that served as their privacy. She was greeted by the sheepish grins of her parents who quickly held up up the comforter as a protective shield. Emma stammered a few incomprehensible syllables before giving up._

_Henry eyed them suspiciously and scrunched his brow, "What are you guys doing in bed? It's the middle of the afternoon."_

_His grandparents blushed and Emma shot them a look that said _Oh my God I can't believe you were just doing that_. Her parents suppressed laughs as they looked down sheepishly. Emma shook her head and ushered Henry back toward the kitchen, "Come on kid, lets start on the tacos." She glanced backward at her parents like, _thanks for scarring my kid for life!

* * *

From the look on Emma's face, Granny realized it wasn't just Henry who had been scarred for life after his grandparent's little... episode. The blonde's lip had curled up as though there was a sour taste in her mouth and her face was steadily blushing.  
"Parents are supposed to be embarrassing," Granny assured her, "they're just making up for lost time!" Emma did not appreciate her attempt at humor.  
"I wish that was the only problem. Home is one thing, but now they're trying to take my job!"  
Granny's brow wrinkled, "I'm sure they know you're more than capable Emma."  
"You'd think," the blonde smirked, "but ever since Hook and Cora came in town, I can't seem to get them off my back! Its driving me insane!"

* * *

_Emma, Mary Margaret and David held their coats over their heads in an attempt to shield themselves from the hammering rain as they sprinted across Main Street towards the Sheriff Station. Gold had called, saying that Belle had been severely injured just before she and Rumple were about to cross the town line to go look for his son. The pawnbroker had managed to apprehend the bastard, freezing him with magic before speeding his beloved to the Storybrooke Medical Center. After making sure she was in good hands with Dr. Whale and the nuns, he'd gone back to get the perpetrator, who as it turned out, happened to be yet another age old enemy of Gold's. Now the two men were waiting at the station, because Rumple refused to explain anything more in person. Emma had begged her parents to stay home when she'd gotten the call, but her father had told her he had a hunch who the man was and they weren't about whether to let her go after him without them. The blonde wanted to protest, but there wasn't time. Begrudgingly, she'd finally agreed to let them come, if only to save time._

_As they approached the stairs leading up to the office, Emma's parents remained hot on her tail. They were shaking the water from their soaking bodies and striding quickly down the corridor when the blonde suddenly turned on her heel to face Mary Margaret and David._  
_"Look, guys, you should wait here. We don't know who this guy is and-"_  
_"That's exactly why we're coming in with you."_  
_David interrupted, "We want-" But Emma cut him off._  
_"Really, I don't need my mommy and daddy to protect me from a stranger!" she huffed, struggling to keep her composure. How would that look? Certainly not like she was an in control sheriff who was a danger to double cross, She'd dealt with more than a few sick pervs in her life and one thing she learned was to never let them see you sweat. Bringing her mommy and daddy along to save her was not what a situation like this called for._  
_Her mother winced, but tried not to be offended at her daughter's comment, "Emma, we just need to be careful around this guy. We don't even know how he got here!"_  
_"Let's talk to him," her father continued, starting to step forward, but Emma put her hand on his chest and blocked the door._  
_The blonde's ability to remain pleasant was rapidly dissolving. "We're not talking to him as a group." she stated firmly, "We're not a group sheriff!"_  
_"But-" her mother sighed when Emma stopped her with an icy glare. Realizing there was no point in arguing with her stubborn daughter, Mary Margaret relented with an enormously forced smile._  
_"We'll wait right here then."_  
_But they hadn't waited. Mid-way through her conversation with Gold, and apparently, Captain Hook, they'd barged in and, upon hearing who the man was, started questioning him rapid-fire. From them on, Gold found some sick sense of entertainment out of the exchange and the feisty pirate pretty much forgot the sheriff was even in the room. It took all of Emma's willpower not to chew her parents out right there in the office._

* * *

Granny patted Emma's hand. "They were trying to be helpful."  
"Helpful my ass" Emma grumbled, "If they want to help, they should stay out of my business!"  
The older woman eyed her disapprovingly, "Emma," she scolded, "they just wanted to protect you."  
The blonde sighed and combed back her hair, "I know... Look I'm sorry to dump all of this on you. Usually I'd talk to Regina but-" she blinked rapidly, No, she was not going to think about that. But she couldn't help it. How could Regina do that to her?! How could she even-. She swallowed a lump in her throat and fought to keep from crying.  
"This isn't just about your parents is it?" the older woman asked.  
Emma shook her head subtly, unable to stop a few stray tears, the blonde whispered, "She's been sleeping with Sidney."

* * *

_Regina had barely opened the door when Emma forced her way through and barged into the hall of the mansion.  
"Emma," Regina smiled, This is a pleasant surprise. What are you doing home so early?" She could barely see straight, she was so angry and the feigned innocence in Regina's voice was too much to bear.  
"Sidney?" She yelled at the top of her lungs with no consideration for Henry who was cowering upstairs having watched his mother storm up the driveway."Really Regina? Sidney? How does that make any sense?" Flecks of spit came flying out of her mouth as she screamed but she didn't care. It was all she could do to stop herself from breaking down and sobbing.  
"Emma, I-"  
"You- you what? You got bored? Was having a family not enough for you? Were you missing the excitement of the Evil Queen?" She knew instantly that her words had pierced Regina's heart but she didn't care. After everything they had been through, after all the obstacles they had overcome she couldn't believe Regina had thrown it all away. Even the hurt that was so evident on her wife's face could not pacify Emma and she found herself panting heavily with frustration.  
"Emma, please!" Regina begged, holding her hands out as if she was afraid Emma might attack, "I'm not her anymore. I'm sorry. We were working late and-"  
"And you thought you would ignore your wife's calls and sleep with the editor of the town newspaper?"  
"If you just let me explain-"  
"I don't want to hear it! I can't stand here and listen to you trying to defend yourself. You've thrown our marriage away, Regina!"  
"I don't know why I did it," the brunette was openly sobbing now._

_Emma backed up against the wall for strength and took some deep breaths. She felt worse than she had on the way over, after hearing the woman she loved admitting the hideous truth._  
_"So what now? You just threw away our marriage on a stupid whim Regina! What the hell am I supposed to do with that?"_  
_"It was a mistake! I didn't mea-"_  
_"A mistake? Emma spat, "It was a mistake that you practically forced Sidney into bed with you?"_

_Regina gasped and put her hand over her mouth, eyes brimming over with tears, "I never... Who told you that's what happened?"  
"Who do you think?"  
"Emma I swear that wasn't, we weren't-"  
"I don't want your excuses, I want answers!"  
"I-I don't have any. I don't know what the hell happened!"  
Emma scoffed and stomped toward the door, "Well, why don't you call me when you do?" And then the door slammed so loud the house shook. Emma sprinted to the car and sobbed against the seat._

* * *

Ruby gasped from the other side of the counter, "But, but- she loves you!"  
"Yeah," Emma scoffed, "I thought so too."  
Unsure how to respond, Ruby asked, "Want another?" already starting to refill her glass.  
"Oh, hell yes."


	2. 2 Happily Never After

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get this up, life has been a bit crazy for FaerieTales4ever and I. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! More soon!**

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and all characters and familiar dialogue from the show belong to Disney/ABC and the show's brilliant creators and writers. No profit is being made from this - just having fun with our favorite show.**

2

Happily Never After

_Smoothing down her dress in anticipation, Emma was relieved to see her son's head poke round the door and peer in. He stared, his mouth slightly agape as he made his way over and Emma grinned at his expression._

_"Ma, you look… beautiful," he breathed, staring at her._

_"Yeah, I guess. You look pretty good too," Emma winked as she brushed imaginary dust from his shoulders. Henry was wearing a light grey Armani suit with a dark purple tie. Emma's white dress was also dotted with delicate lavender flowers, and orchid pins adorned her hair that had been pulled up in a messy but elegant bun. "How's your mom doing?" she asked, wringing her hands nervously. Henry smiled; Regina had just asked him the same question._

_"She says she's fine but she keeps fiddling with her hair, a bit like you're doing now!" he laughed as he watched his mom's cheeks redden._

_Emma sighed with relief as she lowered her clammy hands and held them awkwardly by her sides. She blushed and smiled sheepishly when Henry cocked his head to the side and said, "I've never seen you in a dress before."_

_"I try not to make a habit of it!" she joked, trying to ignore the uneasy butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach._

_"I think you should wear them more often."_

_Emma grinned, "Thanks, kid." she paused awkwardly before squeaking out, " Henry? Can I- can I ask you something?"_

_Henry frowned at the hesitance in her voice, but nodded._

_"How do you feel about all this?"_

_Her son's brow furrowed, "Me? I'm happy. I mean, my two moms love each other. What more could any kid ask for?" he shrugged and smiled._

_"Oh I don't know, a family who doesn't spend their time fighting witches and sorcerers?" Emma supplied._

_Henry snorted, "Mom, relax! I love my life. I'm so happy that we can finally officially become a family."_

_Emma nodded, melting at his the sincerity in his words. "Me too, kid. You know that you and your mom are the most important people in my life, right?"_

_Henry beamed and nodded reassuringly and went to give her a quick hug, which she instantly returned, loving the feeling of him in her arms._

_"And you're sure you don't mind walking down the aisle with us?" she asked one last time._

_Henry shook his head and laughed, "As best man, it's the least I can do," he joked, "Of course I don't mind mom! I want to do it! I love you!"_

_Emma hugged him tighter. "You're the best kid," she said kissing him on top of his head._

_Henry giggled, "I know."_

* * *

Emma absentmindedly twirled the wedding ring that now sat around her neck. She couldn't help but think about how much had changed since then. What she wouldn't give to go back to a time when things were simpler. The days when they used to sit for hours in the shade under Regina's huge apple tree and help Henry with his homework. Emma was certain that, although it seemed hazy now, there was a time when they were really, truly happy.

* * *

_The entire town had turned out to see the Savior marry the former Evil Queen, but Emma couldn't have been less aware of their prying eyes if she tried. It was just her and her True Love beaming opposite each other as they clasped hands at the altar and wondering how they'd gotten so lucky. Emma's eyes flickered from Regina's flowing chocolate locks down to her tanned shoulders where her collarbones were just visible. The color theme had continued in the detail of the brunette's dress, on which tiny mauve beads sparkled under the soft light of the candles. Emma couldn't decide whether the thumping in her chest was caused by nerves or excitement but it didn't matter because it felt better than the nausea she had experienced earlier in the day._

_As Snow's quavering voice floated across the sea of eager faces, all Regina could think about was how lucky she was that Emma chose her. It seemed incredible that the mistrusting commitment-phobe who showed up at her door all that time ago would ever have chosen her, the Evil Queen, to spend the rest of her life with. Regina watched her bride repeatedly comb back the same strand of hair, even though it was no longer in her face. The brunette smiled, she'd come to know Emma well and the princess was nervous, even if she didn't want to show it. She gave Emma's hands a small squeeze, indicating that she too, was anxious. But she couldn't help the wide, giddy smile that threatened to nearly split her face as she did so. She was going to be married! After countless years of emptiness and anger and despair, she was finally getting her happily every after. She grinned at Henry across the aisle, who gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up, bright brown eyes gleaming._

_When it was Emma's turn to speak, she struggled to keep her voice steady as it shook uncontrollably. There were so many things she wanted to say, and yet her determination to speak from the heart rather than planning her vows seemed to be letting her down. She took a deep breath and let it out with a soothing whoosh._

_"Regina," she began as the thumping in her ears grew louder, "For years I was an orphan. I had no one to care for and no one cared for me. But when Henry showed up at my door that night, everything changed. Suddenly I had a whole town full of people who supported me, relied on me, cared about me. But even in all that, I still didn't know if I would ever really be worth loving. Until I met you. You took me for who I was from the minute we met. And though most of the time you tried to use my faults against me, you accepted them as a part of who I was, something no one else, not even Neal, had ever done before. I never thought I would find a love like ours, 'Gina, but I promise you this: I will understand you, forgive you and learn to be a better person for you. I will accept and embrace you, face my fears with you and stand by your side as you face yours. I will be the best version of myself because I know I can be when I'm with you."_

_Regina's dark eyes were glistening and her chin quivered as Emma spoke. When a single tear finally rolled over and spilled down her cheek, she quickly brushed it away with a slender finger. She swallowed hard, amazed that Emma had finally opened up her heart in front of everyone they held dear, and unsure of whether she could follow it. Once again, she gave the blonde's hands a squeeze, looked into emerald eyes and cleared her throat, ready to speak._

_"When you first came to Storybrooke, I only knew two things: I was the Evil Queen and I was Henry's mom. When I thought you were going to take one of those things away from me, I panicked and clung to the other. You're the only one who has ever seen through the person I used to be and you show me every day that everything we have has been worth changing for. You make me strong when I feel weak and you help me find the good things I thought I'd lost forever. Everything seems worth it when I know it's for you and Henry and, whatever my reasons, if creating this town meant that I would end up here, in this moment, I would do it over and over again. I want you to know how happy you make me every day, and for someone who once thrived on denying other people theirs, I feel so lucky to have finally found someone to share my own happily ever after with."_

* * *

Emma snorted, recalling the memory with such extreme clarity she almost started crying again. She knew happily ever after wasn't anything like in the movies, meeting the prince, or princess in her case, and getting married three days later. But did it have to be this damn hard? Maybe everything Emma used to think was true. Maybe a happy ending just wasn't in the cards for the Savior. But then, why did one seem to be in store for the Evil Queen?


End file.
